1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to personal skin care apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for removing hair and exfoliating skin by abrasion.
2. Description of Related Art
There are diverse categories of personal skin care devices for removing hair and exfoliating skin. Some hair removal, or depilation, apparatus plucks the hair from the body often in conjunction with electrolysis, waxing or other chemical treatment. Bleaching and shaving represent other approaches to depilation. Exfoliation apparatus is in another category and has included scrubbing devices, the use of chemical agents and cutting apparatus.
This invention is particularly directed to depilation and skin exfoliation achieved by abrasion techniques. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,699 to Varnum discloses hair abrading apparatus with a drum having an abrasive surface. A protective screen or cap positions hair for contact with the abrasive surface to protect the skin. This apparatus abrades hair, but does not exfoliate the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,128 to Muldner discloses skin abrasion treatment apparatus in which a nozzle directs abrasive material across a slot formed in an abrasion chamber along a generally helical path. The paths are either vertically or horizontally oriented with respect to an abrasion nozzle. As the abrasion material passes through the slot, it abrades hair and exfoliates the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,712 to Burres discloses a dermabrasion and skin care apparatus for abrading, cleaning, massaging, buffing or otherwise treating the skin, fingernails, toenails or other body surfaces. The device includes a drum driven by an electric motor. The drum contacts the skin surface.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/1025754 to Davis et al. discloses an electrical hair buffing apparatus that provides both depilation and exfoliation. This device includes a pair of closely adjacent counter-rotating abrasive surfaces that press against the skin to abrade the hair and exfoliate the skin. The surfaces are adapted for continual, alternating movement in counter-rotating directions at the surface of the skin. In one specific embodiment two concentric counter-rotating abrasive surfaces are used.
These and other prior art devices require care during use because they place abrasive surfaces into contact with the skin. Drums present a relatively narrow straight-line contact against uneven skin surfaces. Allowing such a unit to dwell while rotating or applying too much pressure onto the skin can result in skin damage to portions of the skin. Flat disks, while potentially providing somewhat broader area of contact, can still remove excessive skin if they are allowed to dwell at a particular position particularly in the area near the center of the disk. If a disk is not completely flat against the skin, but tilts, more pressure is applied against the edges. The disk can then cause edge burn. With counter-rotating disks it is possible for the disks grab the skin and apply forces in opposite directions at adjacent tangents. This can stress the outer skin surface and cause skin damage where the disks are proximate each other. If handled by professionals who are trained and experienced, these problems can be minimized. However, the occasional user, as for example an individual using these devices on their own body, can suffer abrasions or uneven treatment of the skin due to the characteristics of the abrading device and the uneven surface of the skin.